


Master of self-control (by Harriet)

by piccola_eva



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 19:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piccola_eva/pseuds/piccola_eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>есть очень оригинальные способы показать нашим друзьям, насколько мы заботимся о них. Например, такие, как нападение на человека в кафе, полном людей, или поджог копировального аппарата. <br/>Все началось в один прекрасный день, когда Тацуми утратил чуточку своего пресловутого самоконтроля...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Master of self-control (by Harriet)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Master of self-control](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/26123) by Harriet. 



I. Инцидент.

 

Мало что дает возможность так расслабиться и почувствовать себя непринужденно, как свое, привычное место в кафе, спокойный вечер без обязательств и срочных дел, сладостное ощущение того, что можешь делать все спокойно и без спешки. Если бы у него всегда было столько времени для отдыха, вероятно, он постоянно был бы спокоен и меньше подвержен стрессу.   
Тацуми налил себе еще чаю и, задумавшись, принялся смотреть на пар, поднимающийся из чашки. Бессмысленная вещь, которой мог бы заниматься разве что Цузуки.   
Что ж, Тацуми был здесь совершенно один, и в этот момент абсолютной свободы вполне мог позволить себе делать что-то немного глупое, разве нет?  
Наконец он решился сделать глоток чая. Отдых был недолгим: очень быстро привычные мысли о работе, заботы и тревоги, к сожалению, вернулись. Он смог очистить разум ненадолго, но сейчас на него снова набросились тысячи дел.   
Тацуми покорно вздохнул. Что ж, ничего удивительного. Как бы он ни искал тихое место и время спокойствия, он никогда не мог полностью оставить снаружи свою жизнь. А может, это было не так уж плохо: среди скучных мыслей и насущных проблем скрывалось и нечто хорошее, – мимолетные образы, лица и слова, которые приносили его сердцу радость.   
Он поставил чашку, собираясь с мыслями, и огляделся вокруг тем чистым и ясным взглядом, который появлялся у него только в минуты свободы. Конечно, светлым его лицо оставалось только на несколько секунд, а потом вновь стало жестким и суровым. Он надел очки, и снова стал выглядеть человеком, который точно знает, что ему делать и в каком месте он находится. После того, как чай был выпит, все следы прежней расслабленности исчезли, и Тацуми стал таким, каким был всегда.  
Как всегда.  
Тацуми полагал, что вторая половина дня закончится как обычно, но в этот раз все пошло не так. Прежде чем он успел подняться, чтобы расплатиться и уйти, произошло совершенно непредвиденное происшествие, которое привело в действие целую цепь событий.   
Некий человек сел за его стол. Это было так неожиданно, что Тацуми потребовалось немного времени, чтобы сориентироваться и узнать лицо незнакомца.   
И когда ему это удалось, его сердце пропустило удар.

– Добрый вечер, Тацуми-сан.

– Вы? – Тацуми пытался контролировать свой голос, скрывая гнев, вибрацию которого он внезапно почувствовал в себе.

– Я и не знал, что жители Мейфу захаживают к смертным, чтобы провести свое свободное время. 

– Мураки-сан, вы нежеланный гость за моим столом. Уйдите отсюда немедленно. 

– Невежливость – не то качество, которое делает честь такому уважаемому во всех отношениях человеку, как вы, Тацуми-сан, – сообщил доктор. 

Тацуми молча смотрел на собеседника. Взиравший на него глаз, видневшийся сквозь пряди светлых волос, сиял злобным светом. Тацуми с силой сжал руками край стола, стараясь не проявлять никаких видимых признаков волнения.   
«Я больше не хочу оставаться в компании этого человека». 

– Не откажете ли в любезности побеседовать со мной, Тацуми-сан? 

– Откажу, – прошипел он с отвращением. И вновь овладел собой, одарив Мураки подобающей случаю улыбкой. – Если не возражаете, я хотел бы остаться один. 

Доктор опять проигнорировал просьбу и продолжал оставаться на своем месте, глядя на шинигами вызывающе.

«Этот человек нарушит мое спокойствие...»

– Гонялись за какой-то потерянной душой, Тацуми-сан? 

«...поскольку заставляет меня терять контроль».

– Не ваше дело.

«...потому что, несмотря на мои усилия, он продолжает напоминать мне о том, что сделал с теми, кто мне дорог».

– Как поживает Цузуки-сан?

Тацуми поднялся на ноги достаточно резко, пытаясь взять себя в руки, пряча от глаз других посетителей и владельцев местечка напряжение, которое образовалось между ним и его незваным гостем. Доктор вдруг тоже поднялся и придвинулся к шинигами.

– Иначе говоря, вы решили меня игнорировать.

– Что вы, нет, абсолютно нет, – сказал Тацуми, улыбаясь со своей обычной любезностью, прежде чем внезапно нанести хороший боксерский удар, который заставил доктора растянуться на земле. Ропот удивления окружил их, глаза всех присутствующих уставились на элегантного и вполне приличного господина, который без всякой причины напал на своего столь же благообразного собеседника.   
Лежащий на земле Мураки удовлетворенно улыбнулся.

– Никогда не видел, чтобы вы так теряли контроль, Тацуми-сан. 

– О нет, это совсем не тот случай, когда я теряю контроль, Мураки-сан. Это просто некоторое расхождение во взглядах, – ответил ему шинигами, тоже улыбаясь. Никто не заметил, что его руки дрожали.

– Расхождение во взглядах на что? – спросил Мураки и начал подниматься.

– На место, в которое вам следовало бы пойти, Мураки-сан. А сейчас прошу извинить, но я должен вас покинуть, прежде чем разговор примет неприятный оборот.

Тацуми повернулся к нему спиной и направился к выходу.  
Разумеется, выход был немедленно перекрыт несколькими добросовестными клиентами, решившими остановить того, кто только что напал на человека, не имевшего никаких плохих намерений. По крайней мере, в их глазах.

– Сколько шуму из-за ерунды, – пробормотал секретарь Джуо-чо, раздосадованный всем этим. Потом сделал простой жест – раскинув руки, создал проход с помощью своей тени.   
И мгновенно исчез.

 

Когда Тацуми снова появился – уже в более безопасном месте, – то не смог не улыбнуться при мысли об удивлении, которое наверняка вызвал у тех людей. И сразу же сказал себе, что поступил не очень-то достойно: шинигами не полагается вступать в контакт с живыми людьми, если дело не касается работы. Привлекать внимание публики подобным образом – тем более не самая лучшая идея. 

Но что было делать? 

Тацуми стоял в гостиной собственного дома, просторной и чистой. Он бросил пальто на кресло, начал распутывать узел галстука.   
«Я не знаю. Это было сильнее меня».  
Как скверно! Он оказался на грани потери контроля над... ну, честно говоря, он мог сказать, что потерял по крайней мере, добрую половину. Да, но... все-таки это был один из тех раз, когда он был действительно убежден в правильности своих действий. 

– Все хорошо, – пробормотал Тацуми, усаживаясь на диван в надежде расслабиться. Затем лег на спину, закрыл глаза и попытался забыть это происшествие. Через мгновение он разразился смехом, и смеялся в течение длительного времени, пока сон не увлек его в свои глубины.

 

– Ватари, его система поиска – это просто фантастика! С тех пор, как мы ее установили, мы начали получать огромное количество информации из мира живых! – Гусесин, казалось, был в восторге, и начинающий ученый сиял, наслаждаясь комплиментами и глядя с гордостью на свое создание – компьютер, казавшийся совершенно обычным. 

– Что такого особенного в этом компьютере? – рассеянно спросил Хисока, который только что вошел в комнату отдыха в офисе. 

– На нем установлена программа – автоматически начинать поиск, – с энтузиазмом объяснил Ватари. – Если у тебя есть необходимость добыть какую-то информацию о чем-либо, он тебе сам все найдет!

– И в чем отличие от обычной поисковой системы?

– Если вы просите информацию по какой-то теме, или о каком-нибудь человеке, программа сразу же найдете все, что было опубликовано в газетах по всему миру, в тот же день! Мы используем ее, чтобы получить все последние новости о жизни лиц, за которыми должны следить, например.

– Да, это, конечно, полезная функция, – пожал плечами Хисока, подходя к ксероксу, чтобы его включить. И, миг спустя, с проклятиями выключить. 

– Цузуки вчера сжег его, – сочувственно сообщил один из Гусесинов.

– Идиот! Теперь он все скопирует мне сам, вручную, всю эту страницу! – пробормотал мальчик, выходя из комнаты в ярости. 

– О, смотрите, компьютер нашел что-то, – сказал тем временем один из двух библиотекарей, – он начал печатать!

– Это значит, что в газетах появились новости об одном из наших поднадзорных. 

– Это правда, – заметил Ватари, принимая только что отпечатанный лист. – Давайте посмотрим. Но это... 

– Статья о докторе Мураки, – заключил старший из Гусесинов, выглядывая из-за плеча Ватари. Хисока, который был уже на пороге, остановился и обернулся. 

– Что говорится в статье? – спросил другой библиотекарь.

– Сейчас прочитаю, – сказал Ватари, углубившись в текст и не замечая, что зрителей стало больше: Хисока, все так же молча, подошел к группе.

– Это взято из страницы местных новостей в Токио. Вы только послушайте! Вчера днем некий мужчина напал в кафе на Мураки, а потом исчез! 

– Исчез?

– Да, в прямом смысле этого слова! Кажется, это произошло в одном из традиционных кафе, в "Rue Favart", и вот, когда владельцы пытались остановить злоумышленника, серьезного мужчину лет тридцати, хорошо одетого, в очках... 

 

– Точь-в-точь как наш Тацуми-сан, – хихикнул один из библиотекарей.

– ... короче говоря, этот человек исчез, просто испарился на глазах у тех, кто хотел его задержать, – продолжал Ватари. – Да, это интересно, и я действительно рад, что кто-то хоть раз напал на этого психа Мураки. Надеюсь, ему хорошо досталось.

– Хм... – один из Гусесинов взял лист, который Ватари уронил на ближайший стол. – Но я действительно знаю это место, я совершенно точно слышал о Rue Favart...

– Это любимое кафе Тацуми, – вспомнил Коноэ, входя в комнату. – А что случилось?

Ему тут же протянули распечатку, и он быстро прочитал ее, улыбаясь.

– Мураки? Это тот парень, который доставил столько проблем Цузуки и мальчику, если я не ошибаюсь, – сказал Коноэ, не замечая, что Хисока тоже находится в комнате, спрятавшись за спинами остальных. – Если бы я не знал Тацуми так хорошо, то и правда подумал бы, что нападавшим был он. 

– Описание подходит, – сказал Гусесин. 

– Да, правда! Но я просто не могу себе этого представить, – засмеялся Ватари. Но смех умер у него в горле, когда он увидел, кто входит в комнату. 

– Привет всем. Надеюсь, есть какое-нибудь объяснение тому факту, что все собрались здесь сплетничать, как старухи, и никто не занят своей работой? 

Да, Тацуми совершил триумфальный выход на сцену. В любое другое время это бы вызвало паническое бегство сотрудников, пойманных на месте преступления. Но в этот раз все молча замерли, с ужасом думая, что секретарь слышал их обсуждение, и лишь спустя несколько мгновений они опомнились и попытались удрать из комнаты на свои рабочие места. 

Но было поздно. Тацуми запер за собой дверь, чтобы сотрудники не ускользнули.

– Вы можете сказать, что там у вас?

– Да ничего, – сказал Ватари, улыбаясь. – Если позволите, я бы пошел. У меня слишком много работы, так что не могу тратить время.

– О, тогда почему же ты торчал здесь, если у тебя так много работы, Ватари?

– Просто поболтал немного, вот и все...

– И о чем же поболтал?

– Об одной статье о Мураки, которая пришла на мой компьютер.

Тацуми, казалось, не очень впечатлили новости. Он отошел от двери, освобождая проход, сохраняя при этом спокойствие. А потом внезапно спросил, с непроницаемым выражением лица:

– Какая статья?

Ватари взял лист, повинный в нарушении порядка, и дал секретарю. Тацуми вскользь глянул на бумагу, затем смял ее и заставил себя улыбнуться. 

– Ничего такого, о чем следовало бы беспокоиться. А теперь, мне кажется, время работать.

Он направился к ксероксу, не замечая еще, в каком тот состоянии, и в этот момент навстречу ему как раз направился Хисока, собиравшийся покинуть комнату отдыха. Тацуми резко отстранился от него, но не успел избежать столкновения с мальчиком. Хисоку настигла волна негативных чувств, направленных против него, а так же некая легчайшая мысль Тацуми о нем...   
«почему именно он тоже здесь, не могу позволить, чтобы он догадался, проклятие, я должен избежать этого...»  
Удивленный и немного раздраженный, Хисока вопросительно посмотрел на секретаря, но тот уже взял себя в руки и закрылся.

– Куросаки-кун, какие-то проблемы? 

Хисока покачал головой и поспешно вышел.

 

«Ему есть что скрывать, и он боялся, что я это заметил».  
Тацуми было что скрывать?  
Он всегда казался человеком, который не имеет никаких тайн. Но, если вдуматься, то он именно тот тип личности, у которого может быть очень даже много секретов, – и он не раскрывает их никому. Действительно, похоже, он именно таков.

– О чем задумался, Хисока?

– О том, что каждый раз, когда я размышляю, в этом спокойном мире появляешься ты и все портишь, – пробормотал мальчик, поворачиваясь к коллеге, который только что вошел в их общий кабинет.

– Фу, какой ты все-таки вредный, – заканючил Цузуки. – Ты уже знаешь о том, что произошло кое-что действительно забавное?

– О, да, – проворчал Хисока.

– Да! Весь офис говорит об этом! Ходят слухи, что Тацуми вчера днем напал на человека. Ударил его. Абсурдно, правда? Даже просто представить такое невозможно!

– Ага, – ответил Хисока, не слишком заинтересованный темой. Он сам присутствовал при рождении этой легендарной новости, и не придавал ей никакого значения. Тем более что она касалась также и Мураки. 

– Юма и Сая... – начал Тсузуки, и Хисока в ужасе повернулся к нему.

– Что с этими двумя сумасшедшими? – спросил он.

– Они зашли проведать нас сегодня. Гляди, они двое нашли статью в газете, где говорится, что мужчина, похожий на Тацуми, напал на человека, и именно в местечке, которое предпочитает посещать Тацуми. Ты не поверишь, но и Коноэ тоже начал сплетничать об этом. 

– Знаю. Я бы там с ними, когда Коноэ, Ватари и Гусесины начали выдвигать гипотезы и придумывать, – сказал мальчик, надеясь прекратить нежелательный разговор.

– О, правда? И всем было интересно, да? Никто не поверил бы, что Тацуми мог сделать подобное... 

– Они обсуждали это потому, что тем, на кого напали, был...

«Ему есть что скрывать, и он боялся, что я это замечу».

– Хисока?

– Это невозможно... – Хисока уставился расфокусированным взглядом в пространство, сосредоточившись на интуитивной догадке, которая посетила его только что.

– Хисока, ты что?

Цузуки подошел поближе, пытаясь расшифровать его взгляд. Это было само по себе трудной задачей, а в этот момент и вообще невозможно. В глазах Хисоки читалось, кроме обычной холодности, удивления, сомнения, еще нечто такое, чему трудно было дать определение. 

– Хисока, ты говорил о том, кто был пострадавшим.

– А, да, – Хисока, казалось, пришел в себя. – Короче говоря, это был Мураки. 

Даже при свете солнца и в присутствии Цузуки Хисока не мог не съежиться, произнося это имя. Да и не стоило ожидать чего-то другого.

– Что-о-о-о? Мураки?

– Да. Но важно другое: сейчас ты должен кое-что сделать.

– Я? И что же?

– Скопировать для меня эти документы. 

– Почему я?

– Потому что ты испортил ксерокс, болван! А мне нужны эти документы! Так что хватит болтать и принимайся за дело. 

Цузуки, разумеется, запротестовал и сделал щенячьи глазки. Но, по крайней мере, удалось сменить тему разговора.

 

«Не знаю, почему, но я уверен, что это был он».  
Хисока не мог думать ни о чем другом, когда готовил себе вечером ужин.   
Человеком из этой статьи был Тацуми. Его описание, и место, о котором упоминалось, и даже способ бегства – все совпадает.  
Один, в уединении своего дома, Хисока позволил себе короткий смешок.  
«Я просто хочу знать, почему он это сделал».  
И, пока он ворочался под одеялом, еще одна мысль мелькнула в уме.  
«Я мог бы шантажировать Тацуми. Мог бы стать богатым шинигами».

 

II. Благодарность.

В течение нескольких дней они говорили об этой странной истории, но потом любопытство и веселье поутихли, уступив место новым находкам, новым офисным сплетням и новым способам терять время, по словам Тацуми.   
Эта тема всплыла вновь совершенно неожиданно, одним утром, когда по какой-то загадочной причине Тацуми не только не запротестовал против довольно большого перерыва на кофе, но и сам присоединился к Цузуки, Хисоке и Ватари, приняв предложенную ученым чашку. 

– Как называется то местечко, в которое ты всегда ходишь, Тацуми? – спросил в какой-то момент Ватари, разговаривавший с Цузуки о еде.

– Никак. Я не пойду туда снова, – рассеянно ответил ему Тацуми, продолжая беседовать с Хисокой.

– Не пойдешь больше? Странно. А я думал, ты был доволен тем кафе...

Тацуми едва заметно заколебался, когда понял, о чем заговорили. Но он быстро взял себя в руки и улыбнулся, поправляя очки. 

– Управляющий там сменился, и еда стала более низкого качества, не говоря уже о грубости некоторых официантов. 

Отвечая Ватари, он отстранился от Хисоки, отодвинулся подальше. Но не настолько быстро, чтобы успеть скрыть свои эмоции и мысли.  
«Я думал, что эта история забыта и проблем больше не возникнет».  
Перерыв закончился, и все вернулись к своим занятиям. Цузуки и Хисока отправились на вызов, и вскоре уже неторопливо шли по улице одного городка в мире живых, сопровождаемые легким ветерком и весенним солнцем.

– Эх, какой прекрасный день! – воскликнул Цузуки, отгоняя от себя мысль о том, что вскоре придется отнять чью-то душу, и утешаясь тем, что это был очень старый человек, который, наверное, уже прожил много счастливых лет. 

– Да! – согласился с ним Хисока. Мальчик очень ценил пребывание в таком отдаленном и малонаселенном месте, без улиц, переполненных людьми, наполнявшими бы его голову чужими мыслями, чужими чувствами, которые он не хотел испытывать.

– Хисока, слушай, это только мне показалось, или Тацуми и правда был обеспокоен сегодня утром, во время кофе? 

– Нет, это не только тебе показалось, – ответил мальчик, странным образом расположенный поговорить и объясниться.

– Правда? И ты знаешь, почему?

«Не стоило бы говорить об этом. Я не должен был этим интересоваться. И я ненавижу тех, кто раскрывает чужие секреты. Мне следовало бы двигаться дальше и не вмешиваться в его дела».  
Он посмотрел на своего партнера, и другая мысль пришла ему в голову. Это не была мысль, пришедшая от Цузуки, нет, она самостоятельно возникла в голове юного шинигами, хотя и отличалась от его обычного образа мышления, как день от ночи.  
«Но если я все расскажу, он будет действительно счастлив».

– Да ладно, Хисока, скажи мне!

«Это сделает Цузуки счастливым, потому что невозможно не почувствовать себя счастливым, узнав, что кто-то заботится о тебе. Потому что нет другого объяснения тому поступку Тацуми. Даже если его спровоцировать, он не стал бы так отвечать. Единственным мотивом, который побудил бы его ударить Мураки, были мысли или слова о том, что Мураки с нами сделал. Все это из-за меня и этого болвана рядом со мной». 

– Знаешь, почему Тацуми больше не пойдет в свое любимое кафе?

– Нет, не знаю. А это важно?

– Дай мне закончить, ты, дуралей. Ты помнишь, что несколько дней назад на Мураки напали? 

– Да, человек, похожий на Тацуми.

– В местечке, так любимом Тацуми...

– Ох, Хисока, ты что, хочешь сказать, что это действительно Тацуми ударил Мураки?

Волна неподдельного удивления, идущая от всегда такой ребячливой души Цузуки, достигла Хисоки, заставив его улыбнуться против воли. 

– Ты что, читал его мысли?

– Немного... Почти ничего, но я понял, – сказал мальчик.

– Но... это безумие какое-то! Уму непостижимо! Тацуми! Не могу в это поверить!!! И почему он это сделал?

– Очевидно, Мураки ему не нравится, – ответил Хисока, опустив глаза.

«Если до него не дойдет...»

– У Тацуми нет никаких оснований для трений с Мураки. К тому же, он всегда хорошо себя контролирует, даже если его спровоцировать. Что могло случиться?

Хисока пожал плечами.

«Придется и правда все подробно объяснять этому большому ребенку!»

– Думаешь, он схлестнулся с Мураки, потому что Мураки... в общем, из-за того, что мы...

– Подумай немного сам, Цузуки.

– Хисока, но это... Я имею в виду...

Цузуки остановился, и Хисоке даже не надо было смотреть на него, чтобы все понять: он и так почувствовал его эмоции, всепроникающую волну радости, благодарности. А когда все же взглянул на шинигами, то увидел, что его лицо освещает одна из его обычных ослепительных улыбок.

– Даже у Тацуми есть сердце, а? – сказал Цузуки, чувствуя себя немного неловко, сам не зная почему. И воскликнул взволнованно: – Хисока, но мы должны его как-то поблагодарить! Должны!

– Что? Поблагодарить его? – испугался мальчик. – Ты сумасшедший! Он же не знает, что я в курсе.

– Ты прав, но мы могли бы сказать ему, что...

– Забудь об этом! Нельзя упоминать про эту историю, потому что это секрет!

– Но ты же знаешь о ней.

– Знаю, но вовсе не потому, что хотел узнать! – воскликнул Хисока раздраженно. – Иногда ты и правда ведешь себя как болван!

– Извини, я... Ладно, Хисока, ты прав, давай забудем обо всем этом.

Хисока бросил на него сердитый взгляд, но потом расслабился. Было по-настоящему чудесное солнце, легкий и приятный ветер, к тому же, они были в прекрасном месте и миссия им предстояла не слишком печальная или сложная. Сочетание факторов, которое, возможно, повторится нескоро. Было слишком хорошо, чтобы тратить такой день на ссоры с напарником.

– Да, давай забудем, – ответил он. – У нас есть целый день на выполнение этого задания?

– Да. Но если ты хочешь вернуться в офис раньше, чтобы закончить там какую-нибудь работу... Знаешь, я должен еще закончить копировать те документы, что ты дал.

– Нет, я хотел бы подольше остаться в этом месте, если ты не против, – застенчиво улыбнулся мальчик. 

– Конечно, я не против!

Хисока закрыл глаза и улыбнулся. Если бы он мог чувствовать только положительные эмоции – как то счастье, которое сейчас шло к нему от напарника, – он был бы совершенно доволен своим проклятым даром.

 

На следующее утро Тацуми вошел в общую комнату, ожидая, что она будет темной и пустой, как обычно в это время. Никогда никому не приходило в голову приехать в офис так рано, так что можно было спокойно начать свою работу.   
И он едва сдержал возглас изумления. Даже не просто возглас: видение, которое предстало перед ним, могло бы вызвать крик. И даже прыжок назад. Но мастер самоконтроля, конечно же, сдержался, ограничившись лишь тем, что слегка повысил голос: 

– Цузуки, что ты здесь делаешь? В ЭТО время?

Шинигами поднялся с места, на котором возился с чем-то, и лучезарно улыбнулся.

– С добрым утром, Тацуми! 

– Что ты делаешь?

– Ты всегда говорил, что нам следовало бы приходить вовремя и эффективно использовать наше время, и...

– Ты не ответил на мой вопрос.

– О, да совершенно ничего! Просто, поскольку я снова сломал ксерокс, именно я и пытаюсь его отремонтировать!

Сначала тот факт, что Цузуки пришел раньше него... Потом то, что он вспомнил одну из любимых поговорок секретаря про время... И наконец то, что шинигами пытался исправить что-то, что сам сломал... Этого хватило бы, чтобы довести Тацуми до сердечного приступа. 

– Убирайся отсюда немедленно! – вскричал секретарь в ужасе, полностью осознав, что именно делает Цузуки. – Отойди от ксерокса! Не прикасайся к нему больше, и даже не смотри на него!

– Тацуми, что с тобой?

– У меня нет сейчас денег, чтобы покупать новый ксерокс! Не ломай его еще сильнее, его же можно еще отремонтировать!

– Но... но я... Я же просто хотел сделать для тебя что-то полезное!!!

– Давай-ка ты сделаешь что-нибудь полезное в другом месте. – Тацуми схватил коллегу за руку и вытащил его из комнаты. – Одно только твое присутствие здесь может привести к взрыву бедной машины. И еще объясни мне, почему это ты решил самостоятельно его ремонтировать? Обычно этим занимается Ватари, или кто-то еще, кто разбирается в технике.

– Да я знаю, знаю, но послушай, я же хотел сделать что-то по-настоящему полезное для офиса. Ведь ты же всегда делаешь столько хорошего для нас всех...

– Есть что-то, что я упускаю. Ты не смог бы удачно солгать, даже если бы прошел ускоренный курс обучения лжи, – иронически сказал секретарь.

Цузуки энергично помотал головой.

– Да нет, нет, что это ты такой подозрительный? Я сказал правду, все как есть, и нет тут никакого тайного умысла!

– Ладно, потом я все равно узнаю. Сейчас отправляйся в свой офис и держись подальше от вещей, которые могут сломаться.

Цузуки повиновался с удивительным проворством. Еще одна подозрительная вещь! В другое время он бы протестовал, заявляя, что нисколько он не неуклюжий и совсем не вредит технике.   
Тацуми отказывался что-либо понимать. Вероятно, Цузуки просто в очень хорошем настроении сегодня, вот и все, пожалуй, лучше всего оставить его в покое. А пока что надо бы позвать Ватари, чтобы он снова посмотрел ксерокс, а заодно распечатал циркуляр для всех сотрудников о новых правилах, действующих в офисе. Конечно же, принятых секретарем.

 

– Цузуки, у тебя рубашка испачкана чернилами, – заметил Хисока, входя в кабинет к коллеге. Потом он осознал, что происходит нечто странное. – Цузуки, что это ты здесь делаешь?

– Я здесь работаю, Хисока. И тебе тоже доброе утро.

– Я имею в виду – что ты тут делаешь в такую рань?

– Ничего. Просто приехал раньше сегодня, вот и все.

– Что-то не верится. Что у тебя на уме?

– Почему это сегодня всем кажется, будто у меня что-то на уме? – раздраженно воскликнул шинигами.

– Мне не кажется. Просто прямо сейчас я четко ощущаю некое чувство, которому не могу дать определение, но которое испытывают те, кто что-то замышляет, – с подозрением сказал мальчик. – Может, ты все же соизволишь сказать, что ты задумал, мне было бы приятно.

– Имеешь в виду, что ты бы помог мне?

– О, нет, совсем не это. Я просто хочу побыстрей оказаться в нескольких милях отсюда, когда ты взорвешь офис.

– Я разочарован, – надулся Цузуки. – Ничего я не собирался взрывать! Я просто думал над тем, как можно сделать что-то приятное для Тацуми. Я не могу поблагодарить его за то, о чем ты мне тогда рассказал, но мне хотелось бы что-то сделать для него в ответ, даже если он никогда не узнает, что я делаю это в благодарность за тот его поступок. Я пришел сегодня рано утром, чтобы отремонтировать ксерокс, но Тацуми быстро меня обнаружил и выгнал оттуда!

– Что-то у меня нет уверенности в твоих способностях техника, – сказал Хисока, – но, как бы то ни было, такие жесты – поступки, сделанные из любви, – не возвращают. Человек делает их не для того, чтобы получить то же самое в ответ, он просто делает их, и все, – пробормотал он серьезно.

– Я знаю, – ответил Цузуки. – Но красота таких поступков в том, что они вызывают желание тоже сделать что-то хорошее в ответ. Даже если человек не хотел получить ничего подобного. Хорошее порождает хорошее.

– Одна из твоих обычных оптимистичных теорий.

Цузуки пожал плечами и улыбнулся. В этот раз он был уверен в своей правоте. Хисока покачал головой и вздохнул, как мать, которая не знает, что делать с одним из самых непокорных своих детей. 

– Я пойду, Хисока. Но я найду способ, вот увидишь! – Цузуки отсалютовал ему и направился к двери.

– Просто предложи Тацуми кофе! – крикнул ему вслед мальчик, которого начала забавлять вся эта история.

– Слишком банально! – донесся до него ответ уже из-за двери.

– Но зато вполне в человеческих силах, – сказал Хисока, смеясь. – Не хочу знать, что произойдет.

Он не хотел знать, что случится, но через 10 секунд после уходя Цузуки до него донеслись шум, возня и громкие крики. Встревоженный, он вскочил и бросился в офис, надеясь, что не увидит там раненых и мертвых.

Сцена, которая предстала перед ним в общей комнате офиса, была действительно обескураживающей. Хотя, если говорить точно, это была не сцена, а красивая картинка в движении. Ему потребовалось какое-то время, чтобы понять, как, черт возьми, все это могло случиться, но благодаря интуиции он все же догадался. Тут был многострадальный ксерокс, объятый пламенем, тут был Цузуки, который с ужасом на это смотрел, в углу – совершенно неузнаваемый Теразума, дрожащий и расстроенный, который держал в руке клок рыжих волос своего партнера. Вакаба смотрела на него с выражением растроганным и одновременно восхищенным. Еще здесь был Тацуми, укрывшийся от дыма и огня за полками, и Ватари, который скакал вокруг Вакабы и выглядел совершенно счастливым по какой-то причине. 

– Замечательно. Я так и предполагал, что кое-кому все же удастся причинить вам вред сегодня утром, – пробормотал Хисока, поворачиваясь, чтобы уйти. 

– Это неправда! – запротестовал Цузуки. – Когда я уходил, ксерокс был в порядке!

– Да, правда, он начал разгораться, когда к нему прикоснулся я, – подтвердил Ватари, все еще улыбаясь своей экстатической улыбкой. 

– Может, это потому, что кто-то пытался отремонтировать его с помощью о-фуду* и нескольких заклинаний? – угрожающе сказал Тацуми. 

– Я... я не изменился? – пролепетал еле слышно Теразума, приходя в себя.

– Что с тобой случилось? – удивился Хисока, обратив, наконец, внимание на странную деталь: Теразума стискивал прядь волос Вакабы, но сохранял свою человеческую внешность. Ну, более или менее человеческую.

– Когда огонь вырвался из ксерокса, я отпрыгнул назад, – сказал Ватари, – случайно наткнулся на Вакабу, она поскользнулась и налетела на Теразуму... и он не смог избежать столкновения, – голос Ватари изменился, он заговорил профессиональным тоном, и смутно чувствовалось его беспокойство за коллег. – Он вступил в контакт с ее волосами и не трансформировался! Смотри! Он коснулся ее волос – и он все еще человек! Это сенсация! Это значит, что Теразума не может прикасаться к телу женщины, но может прикасаться к волосам! И я смогу работать с этим, смогу найти решение его проблемы!

– Ох, это было бы замечательно! – воскликнула Вакаба, восторженная и уже смирившаяся с тем, что Теразума дернул ее за волосы так сильно, а теперь судорожно сжимал в руках ставшую показателем прядку.   
Теразума ничего не говорил, он все еще был слишком потрясен.

– В любом случае, сначала мы должны разобраться с ксероксом, прежде чем весь офис заполыхает, – сказал Тацуми, который уже вышел из своего укрытия и теперь грозно смотрел на Цузуки, заставляя того дрожать.

– Ты имеешь в виду, что это должен... сделать я? – запинаясь, испуганно произнес Цузуки, делая знаки Хисоке, чтобы тот пришел ему на помощь. Но младший шинигами решил бросить его на произвол судьбы. 

– Конечно, ты должен это сделать! – закричал Тацуми, – Используй заклинания, зелья или просто ведро с водой, но это пламя должно погаснуть, пока все тут не сгорело! 

– Хорошо, – сказал Цузуки, погрустнев, и отправился за водой.   
Хисока покачал головой. Он понимал, что его друг – совершенно безнадежный случай. 

– Но все же Цузуки ужасно милый! – сказала Вакаба, обращаясь к Тацуми. – Он знал, как много ты заботишься об офисе, и захотел тебе помочь!

– Да, это не его вина, он ... – начал Ватари, который все еще изучал волосы Вакабы.

– Если это вообще Цузуки виноват, – сказал Теразума, и на этот раз, как ни странно, не добавил никакой новой гадости к имени шинигами. 

Тацуми вздохнул и улыбнулся:

– Придется признать, что вы правы. Он и правда старался, и я это оценил. Может быть, я вычту из его зарплаты не всю стоимость ксерокса, а только половину. 

Хисока ухмыльнулся. Так или иначе, но этот идиот Цузуки почти достиг своей цели: подобная уступка со стороны секретаря означала, что он действительно был растроган. 

 

Наступило время идти домой. Цузуки, целый день наводивший порядок в офисе, был измотан. Огонь, который в конце концов перекинулся на бумаги и мебель в офисе, удалось потушить, но на это ушло большое количество энергии. Когда Цузуки направился домой, к нему присоединился Хисока. 

– Я натворил дел, как обычно, да? – сказал старший шинигами, глядя себе под ноги. 

– Да нет. То есть, да, натворил, но Тацуми все же это оценил. 

– Серьезно?

– Конечно! А теперь, пожалуйста, остановись на достигнутом и больше не благодари никого, ладно? И если я когда-нибудь, в один прекрасный день, сделаю тебе одолжение, то не отвечай мне добром на добро, хорошо?

– Эй, прекрати издеваться надо мной! – воскликнул Цузуки самым жалобным голосом. 

– Извини, но я не издеваюсь, а говорю правду.

– Да, ты прав, – вздохнул Цузуки. – Чуть не случилось бедствие. Если бы Теразума начал изменяться прямо там, внутри... Если бы пламя распространилось... В общем, я все тот же идиот, что и обычно. 

– Да нет, что ты, ты не... – мальчик расстроился. – Такой человек, как ты... В общем, ты выражаешь любовь к другим так ярко, что иногда можешь переусердствовать. Н ведь у каждого есть свои недостатки, правда? 

Цузуки внезапно остановился посреди улицы, глядя на мальчика так изумленно, будто не верил своим глазам.

– Хисока. Ты... ты только что мне сказал нечто очень хорошее? Ты сказал мне, что я – не идиот? Ты?

– Я... знаешь... – мальчик, казалось, только сейчас отдал себе отчет в том, что было в его словах, и попытался исправиться. – Это было совсем не то, что я имел в виду!

– Нет, ты сказал именно это! Непроизвольно! После трех лет совместной работы и оскорблений! Это невероятно! Ты хочешь сказать, что не думаешь, будто я глуп по-настоящему, хотя сегодня я вызвал еще одну катастрофу! 

– Какая тоска. Больше не буду говорить тебе ничего хорошего, если это приводит к такому вот результату, – пробормотал мальчик. – В любом случае, сегодня ты не вызвал катастрофу. Ты дал Ватари новую тему для изучения, замечательная новость для всех нас. Если он сможет изобрести что-нибудь, чтобы Теразума больше не переживал внезапных трансформаций, это порадует их с Вакабой-сан. И ты вдобавок смог поблагодарить Тацуми, как и хотел.

– Да уж, – подтвердил Цузуки задумчиво, – что-то хорошее все-таки произошло.

– Не просто хорошее, а отличное! По крайней мере, Ватари больше не будет пытаться превратить тебя в девушку, даже ненадолго!

– И знаешь, кажется, это все произошло потому, что Тацуми потерял контроль над собой и набросился на Мураки! Разве не забавно?

Хисока улыбнулся странно спокойной и расслабленной улыбкой. И пожал плечами.

– Никогда бы не подумал, что даже Мураки может однажды пригодится для чего-нибудь хорошего!

 

FINE

 

* O-фуду (御札или о-фуду , чары) является одним из видов бытовых амулетов и оберегом, выдаваемым синтоистскими храмами, обычно висит в доме для охраны, gofu (护符 ? )). Его можно также назвать shinpu (神符 ? ). Он делается путем вписывания имени ками и имени синтоистского храма, или представителя ками на полоске бумаги, дерева, ткани или металла.


End file.
